


Good to me

by Eclipsada



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsada/pseuds/Eclipsada
Summary: Wooyoung is perfectly aware of how to be a good omega. San just helps him remember that he always will be, no matter what he does or what he wants.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Good to me

**Author's Note:**

> A different take on heat in a modern abo universe bcs i'm tired of the mainstream one lol 
> 
> Is 'over use of italics' a warning? It should be. This is slightly smutty. It has sex talk and "Strong language" whatever that's supposed to mean. 
> 
> Also this is unbeta'ed and I'll fix that later but I know that if I don't post this now.. I'll never do. And the world needed to hear my rant written in fic form regarding abo rships okAY

.

One could say that, at first glance, Jung Wooyoung is the perfect little image of what an ideal omega should be.  
  
He’s small, soft looking and gentle. Caring by nature. Non-threatening. He’s been taught good manners ever since he was young, understands where he stands on the biological hierarchy and what’s his role in society. He’s good to elders, demure in front of alphas and excellent with children, like he was just born to be around them, nurture them with love. Wooyoung is charming, soft spoken and, above all, he’s beautiful. Inside and out. There’s something about the way he moves, the way he smiles and speaks, drawing attention- love- without even meaning to. San can’t even count how many suitors the other has had ever since he’s known him, eager to earn his permission to court him. But Wooyoung always refuses, respectfully, arguing that he wishes to finish his education first before engaging in a committed relationship, have a mate.  
  
At first glance, that is.  
  
Now, dig a little deeper and there’s more to sweet Jung Wooyoung that one might think.  
  
San first realized that time he spotted Wooyoung rolling his eyes to himself at some beta asshole who spoke out of turn- trying to get his attention most likely. Ever since then, San made it his personal quest to search for all the clues Wooyoung would leave, secretly, for him to pick that might give San hope to pursue him.  
  
Because San, unlike Wooyoung, is far from a typical alpha, and the idea that perfect, beautiful Jung Wooyoung would be interested in him never even crossed his mind when they became friends over a project.  
  
It was hard at first, when he was still unsure of whether it was all real or he was just imagining things, smitten as he was. But some things were hard to even imagine, and he soon realized that it was far from likely that he’d come up with those things himself. He’d never been the creative type, after all.  
  
Because Jung Wooyoung is far different from the well rehearsed image he enjoys showing the world. Wooyoung is spoiled, whiny, manipulative and can even be a little mean- if properly encouraged. He’ll spread malicious rumours out of revenge while keeping the most believable face of concern one could see. He’ll lie, deliberately, just to get what he wants. He’ll flirt, purposely, with several people at once just to claim he wasn’t and plant dischord amidst the affected parties-mostly alphas he despises (not that he would ever admit it aloud). Because Wooyoung is as canny as he is charming, as clever as he seems demure, and as dangerous as he is beautiful.  
  


He is everything San wants and more, and it took him months to understand he was Wooyoung’s everything too.  
  
Not that Wooyoung made it easy for him.  
  
It started with a little wink. A subtle, coy, secret gesture that was casually thrown his way as some alpha tried to chat Wooyoung up at a party. The omega, well used to the attention, skillfully kept the alpha’s glass full with alcohol before the other could even realize. Wooyoung made him drunk with both the drink and his lust, and the alpha, overly gone for the sweet creature that seemed so interested in him, was too far into his own pride to even see when Wooyoung’s attention shifted.  
  
San should have been used to Wooyoung’s little mind games by now. The looks, the touches, the subtle rise of his scent when he was around, the text messages late at night that turned to disdainful greetings in the morning. The flirting that came and went. The probing, teasing questions about how he was a _strong, handsome alpha, why don’t you court anyone yet?_ And yet, the little gesture from so far away made him breathless, so much so that the omega noticed, delighted at the way he could smell him even from that side of the room.  
  
_Come save me?_ _  
_ _  
_ He sent through his phone, eyeing him with fake pleading eyes and a little bite on his lip, pretending shyness. He was the very face of alluring innocence. San snorted, shaking off the possessive feelings rising up his chest before he could reply.  
  
_You don’t need saving._ _  
_ _  
_ He wrote back, but walked to him nonetheless. The sweetness that overtook him as soon as he reached Wooyoung’s proximity was enough for a muffled growl to try and crawl its way up San’s chest. Wooyoung’s scent wrapped around him like a blanket, made him heat up, covered so tightly it was hard to breathe.  
  
But the other alpha was far from appreciative of his presence-or his pathetic excuse for a growl- and so, it was a miracle San made it out of there without a single scratch, unscathed. Wooyoung handled the situation with ease, using his own pheromones to soothe them both into compliance, a little art he had perfected with age- or so he liked saying with airs of superiority. It was overpowering, and more than once, it made San wonder if the hierarchy was wrong. How could it be true for alphas to be on top of the chain when one seemingly inoffensive omega could disarm two adult alphas into cooperative little puppies, eager to comply?  
  
Perhaps Wooyoung was just that powerful. But when San would comment, try to praise him by telling him he was unique, different to all the other omegas San had ever met, he only received huffs and little sassy looks in response.  
  
“It’s like you’re saying being an omega is shitty. But I’m not shitty _despite_ being one. That’s not a compliment, Choi San, I expected more from you.” Wooyoung told him once as he dragged him into one of those very unofficial dates to the park they had going. They were courting without him realizing. San was ashamed. He knew he could do better, he wasn’t some brainless alpha, too far gone with the idea of his biological supremacy to think beyond his own nose. But he was also very much in love, and it was hard to think straight- or rather, outside the box, to a world of understanding and diversity in experiences.  
  
But Wooyoung was soft for him and somehow he was quickly forgiven, as long as he repented well enough. Wooyoung, with all his passion for status equality, his skepticism for hierarchy and the established status dynamics, is still, somehow, (un)surprisingly romantic. All San had to do to steal a smile and earn his good mood back was give him little, handpicked flowers and a heartfelt apology, the promise to do better. Most of the times, he did.  
  
But things weren’t always easy. Wooyoung has friends, many of them. He is charmingly carefree, fun and easy, exhales beauty and affection if only he is surrounded by the right people. He likes omegas most, naturally, but has no problem interacting and establishing friendships with betas and alphas alike. And San used to be okay with that. What he was not okay with, though, was the _flirting._ _  
_ _  
_ Wooyoung flirted like he laughed, subtle and measured, almost imperceptible to strangers, but loud and boisterous to the people he trusted enough. San hated the way Wooyoung just had to go and captivate every living creature that crossed his path. He hated when he would bite his lip prettily, giggle cutely or even slightly touch others that weren’t him. He hated when Wooyoung was coy and flattering, insinuating. It incensed the ugliest, most base instinctive feelings in his stomach, skin itching, body tense, ready to fight. Because he wanted Wooyoung all for himself and no one else.  
  
Wooyoung hated when San got possessive. He would snap with the most hurtful insults directed to him and his status. And then sometimes he’d cry, too-though San never knew when it was real or when it was just an act to fade the simmering aggression inside of him. It always worked, regardless, and most of the times San ended up softly asking for permission to cuddle him, use his scent on him. Because above all, Wooyoung appreciated being asked for consent the most, and San, smitten as he was, could only deliver.  
  
It took a while for Choi San to feel at ease with Wooyoung, to stop skittering around him, or follow him like his personal loyal puppy- that he most likely was. It probably came around the time he realized that Wooyoung wanted him back, just the way he was. Nevermind if he was weaker than the other alphas, and mostly non confrontative. Who cared if he had the looks and personality of those normally assigned to betas? Wooyoung didn’t mind if he had never nested, had never been with an omega in heat before. He couldn’t care less whether San came from a long lineage of omegas and betas, that he wasn’t indoctrinated with the idea of being independent, assertive, a leader.

Wooyoung liked that he was cute, that he wasn’t taller that him. Wooyoung adored that he had a squeaky giggle and was openly insecure about himself. The omega appreciated his empathy, his caring nature, the way he wasn’t always decisive and didn’t know how to take initiative.  
Above all, Jung Wooyoung loved that San knew how to listen, and had the will to ask, discuss and change.  
  
The day Choi San finally understood that Wooyoung liked him just as much as he did, appreciated him above all others despite _having_ others, was the day San understood that Wooyoung had been his for a long, long time.

And now, after almost a year of learning from each other, San still has things to yet discover about his boyfriend. Like how utterly, undeniably lovely he is while in heat.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“You told me we shouldn’t, Woo.”  
  
They’ve had sex. Many, many times before. But heat sex would be a new experience for them both, and Wooyoung suggested they leave it for his second heat spent together.

 _It’s fine_ , he said, _I’ll be turned on but I can control myself, you should be okay too!_ He added. Wooyoung wanted it to be a bonding experience, to get to know each other more, challenge themselves. Many couples did it, after all. San good naturedly agreed. How hard could it be?  
  
_Very_ hard, apparently.  
  
“Well past me was wrong, fuck past me- no. No, fuck present me, I’m _horny._ ” Wooyoung whines and noses at the alpha’s neck, leaving his scent all over his skin, deep, ingrained in him. Because Wooyoung in heat is _possessive_ and San loves everything about it. He tightens his arms around the other’s waist, keeping him still from where he keeps grinding down onto him.  
  
It took the omega a long, long time to trust San, to let the alpha see him like this, at his most vulnerable state: needy, agitated, emotional in a way Wooyoung, calculating as he is, has a hard time dealing with. His body, that biology that has caused him so much aggravation in the society they live in, is mostly in control now, and San can’t even imagine how hard it is for Wooyoung not to fight it, to let go. The fact that he trusts him is an honour, and he will not betray an agreement he’s made to a sober, full capable Wooyoung just to get this pretty, whiny, needy warm boy under his- _No._  
  
“Woo, you’re making this really hard for me-”  
  
“ _Good_.” San huffs out a laugh, indigned, and rolls them so that Wooyoung ends up with his back on the bed. It entices a long, wanton moan from the omega, now under him, and San pins his wrists on the bed, one on each side of his head just to look at him. 

It would be a lie to say San is unaffected. Wooyoung irradiates heat even through his clothes. His beautiful full cheeks are flushed a pretty pink that matches his shiny kissed lips. His neck is all marked up from where San couldn’t resist at first, too taken with how sweet he smelt. His whole room is now permeated with his rich, delightful scent, and San just can’t get enough of it. He breathes in, deep, as deep as he can push the air into his lungs, wishes to keep it there forever. But he can’t, so he’ll let go, only to do it all over again, desperate to get more. There’s something about Wooyoung in this state that triggers his brain into reacting with the most base of his instincts. His pretty omega needs him right now, he has to protect him, make sure he’s well, that no harm can reach him. But right now, San’s the only possible harm, and he will not betray Wooyoung’s trust like this.  
  
“Babe- baby.” He tries when Wooyoung just squirms, tries to grind his hips up into San’s. His pretty eyes are glazed over, he feels too good to even listen, and San groans, gathering all his strength to be better than this.  
  
“ _Jung Wooyoung”_ He growls, taking him by his chin, forcing him to look at him, really look at him. “Come back to me.” He orders, a deep, commanding rumble accompanies his voice, and Wooyoung seems to shudder, slowly calming down as he breathes.  
  
“Fuck- I- fuck, just- move, move, move-” Wooyoung whines, pushing him away with his arms and legs as if desperate, crawling, and almost falling, off the bed.  
  
San catches him just in time, helping him keep his balance by grabbing his arm, but Wooyoung yanks it free immediately after, mumbling to himself as he sprints to the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
San is left hard, alone and confused in Wooyoung’s room as he wonders what the hell has just happened. He hears the other turn on the shower and the movements of the omega undressing, sliding the shower curtain, closing it back shut.  
  
He fucked up, he thinks, and considers leaving for a moment as his heart sinks. But both instincts and rational mind decide against it. He has to make sure Wooyoung is okay and fix whatever it is that he did wrong.  
  
As he waits patiently for the other to come out, he opens the window, reluctantly letting some of Wooyoung’s sweet, sweet scent leave the room so he can at least think- albeit a bit. He also cleans around, anxious, body shaking to do something, anything as he keeps himself in line and doesn’t do anything stupid- like trying to open the bathroom door.  
  
Eventually, Wooyoung does come out- dressed, thank _god_ \- and San swallows as he pathetically offers the omega a bottle of water. A peace offering of sorts.  
  
Wooyoung doesn’t even look him in the eyes as he takes it, and he probably just took the edge off with the way he smells now, just as sweet, way less strong. He seems calm when he drags a chair nearby and sits on it, as if afraid to join him on the bed again. San doesn’t blame him.  
  
The alpha shifts to properly face him, but respects his distance. “Did I do something wrong-”  
  
“No.” Wooyoung shakes his head, picking at the label of the bottle. His voice is strained, forced. And the fact that his hair is wet and dripping just adds to his overall fragile image. “No, I- I’m sorry. It’s me, I’m...” The omega sighs, as if troubled. It’s weird to see him struggle to find his words, always so eloquent. But then again, San figures his head is going through quite a lot right now. “I was going feral.” He confesses as though it pained to form the words, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
San swallows, hands itching to reach and touch, bury his neck in Wooyoung’s neck and just breathe, sink his teeth in the smooth, white skin and mark him, make him his, his, his-  
  
“Me too.” The alpha admits, and Wooyoung finally looks up, eyes glassy but tender. He looks soft. Like in need of a hug. But he doesn’t trust himself not to overstep his boundaries. So he stays put, even if it pains him.  
  
“I’m like… really not in control.” Wooyoung exhales, closes his eyes and trembles, like he just inhaled too much of San at once and needs a moment to calm down. “Heats are… hard for me. I keep- I keep trying to get along with them. They can be fun- I- they make you feel good, most of the times. My senses are heightened, I get random, creative spurges, I feel more connected to the world, to my friends -but ever since you-”  
  
San breathes, listening attentively. The sweetness that fills him joins the fondness in his chest, the pride that Wooyoung is finally opening up to him about this, after so long. “Yeah?” He asks softly, encouraging.

They often talk about what it is for San to be an alpha, how he perceives himself, the concept of it. And sometimes they talk about omegas, but they rarely, almost never talk about what it is for Wooyoung, to be an omega himself.   
  
“I just worked so hard- to see them as a positive thing. They’re natural, right?” Wooyoung frowns, finally picking the whole label off. “They’re not- I shouldn’t be ashamed of them, they’re not shameful.”  
  
“No, no, no, of course not.” San hurries to reassure, and makes the mistake of moving, leaving the both of them suddenly paralyzed with tension until San settles back in his bed. It's disheartening, the way San feels like a wild predator, scaring his wounded prey.   
  
“But… ever since you… I just... all I want to is to get on my knees and get fucked.” Wooyoung blurts, knocking the air right out of him. And now that the other starts talking it's like he can't stop, like he'll throw up the words unless be says them all at once. “San, oh, god, I can’t stop thinking about it and I feel so- just so- basic and lame, it’s humiliating- and you, what you just did, the way you just growled at me I- god I _liked_ it. I liked it so much- and- and it goes against everything I stand for and- and I feel so lame, like… like I’m such an _omega_ -”  
  
San has heard enough, he realizes as his body moves on its own accord, making his poor boy flinch before he comically widens his eyes at the sight of San kneeling in front of his chair, the alpha’s hands grabbing his. It's a grand gesture, to kneel and have to look up at him. I adore you. I worship you, I admire you so much I'll get on my knees to show you. Me, an alpha, your alpha will get on his knees, if only to prove there's nothing wrong with it. Nothing shameful. And if there is, then we'll be shameful together. Pride be damned, principles be damned.   
  
San’s eyes are firm, but earnest, as he looks deep into Wooyoung’s and makes his utmost effort to ignore the sweetness he emanates that's so very alluring it makes his head swim with pleasure.   
  
“I liked it too.” San confesses bravely, leading one of the other’s hands to tangle through his hair, play with it like he does when he’s stressed, or tired.

_I see you, you're my Wooyoung, the one I know, the one you always are, even when you're in heat and taken by your own body._

“I love when you whine, when you obey me, I want to mark you and I feel like- like such a beast.” The alpha laughs, without a single trace of amusement. It’s hard for him to speak, light headed as he is and filled with an unbearable heat that mimicks Wooyoung's. San's body responding to his. “But you don’t want all that because you’re an omega, okay? I like it when you boss me around and I’m an alpha, I like it when you bite me and It’s hot to see you beat someone’s ass in an argument and- and I love it when you’re on top of me and push me down on the bed and don’t let me move. I like all of that, and I’m an alpha. Do you- do you understand?”  
  
Wooyoung takes in a shuddery breath, almost whimpering his way through a nod while he caresses San’s hair.  
  
“And you- you taught me that all that was okay for me. So- so why isn’t it okay for you?” San whispers as the hand in his hair tightens, making him bite his lip and his hips buck into nothing. “I get it- ah- _Wooyoung”_ He growls, suddenly, when the other tugs at his hair harshly, gasping himself at the sudden action. It’s like part of him is doing it deliberately while the other part is too dazed to even be aware of his movements. It’s fucking hot. “I get it, you didn’t choose to be in heat but- but you like them, don’t you? So what if you want to get fucked? I’ll do just what you want, just the way you want it, but not because- ah, you fucking _menace-_ ” The alpha gasps when Wooyoung’s foot finds the strain in his pants, pressing deliberately against it until he squirms. The omega, with red cheeks and wanton, open lips, who’s looking down at him expectant, eager.  
  
“Not because?” Wooyoung mumbles, not even trying to properly articulate his words anymore as San sinks his nails into his clothed thighs, makes him hiss.  
  
“Not because you’re an omega, but because you’re you and I’d do anything to please you.” San finishes in one breath before he lets out the longest, most shameless moan he’s ever let out. He’s so aroused he has to stop Wooyoung’s foot with his hand, roughly, as he looks up at him and tries his best not to lift him and throw him onto the bed to have his way with him. Especially now that he knows Wooyoung probably wants it exactly that way.  
  
“San- oh San, please, please, can we just-? I promise I can consent, I’ll be good, I’ll take another shower if you want but please, I’ve wanted this for so long and you’re just so perfect- I’m so turned on and it’s your goddamn fault and I swear, Choi San if you don’t fix this right fucking now, I will personally-” Wooyoung doesn’t get to finish another sentence, as his alpha drags him down for a wet, thorough kiss. He knows Wooyoung is in his clear mind with the way he’s threatening San, so casually, like the perfect omega he is for him. Because he’s perfect that way, regardless of what others think.  
  
And Wooyoung, usually playful and defiant, is so very soft and pliant for him. He just melts into the kiss. His body offers no resistance as San explores the new experience that is having full control, full access, his full, undeniable trust.  
  
So when he’s drunk in Wooyoung’s kisses, in his scent, he lays him down onto the bed and growls a little _mine_ into the omega’s neck. And Wooyoung doesn’t recoil, doesn’t push him away nor tells him off, and merely kisses him harder, wraps his legs around him and orders him to say it again, again, _please, mine, mine, mine. You’re my mate, San please, say it._  
  
And San does, fully understanding the consequences of what he’s saying, and how’ll they’ll have to talk about it in the morning, as soon as his mate is satisfied, of course. He needs him fresh, satiated and content to give San the lecture he’ll deserve for being possessive, because Jung Wooyoung is _not an object, thank you very much,_ and _aren’t you infuriating? We had an agreement! Choi San, now you gotta make it up to me._  
  
And San will, wholeheartedly. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what u think in the comments, mwah, mwah be safe and always question heteronormativity children
> 
> (BTW! I made a cc in case you wanna come and talk to me <3 [(eclipseoho)](https://curiouscat.me/eclipseoho))


End file.
